


Birthday Gifts

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Prompt was: “Son, you know this passive aggressive birthday gift war is getting ridiculous, right?”“Shut up and help me wrap this giant stuffed panda.”





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank you to CubedCoffeeCake for betaing this story 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake

 

Draco’s sixteenth birthday is coming up and Harry has to wrap his gift for Draco. Ever since meeting Draco in the robe shop, Draco and Harry have been fighting; but they’ve also been giving each other gifts on their birthday. Draco gave the first one, sending Harry a glowing rock later that very day. Harry looks over at where the rock sits on his dresser. It lights up every night. Harry found it comforting to have. 

 

Harry had to wait eleven months before he could send Draco a gift for Draco’s twelfth birthday. Harry spent a lot of time walking around Diagon Alley, eventually finding a glowing rose. Hedwig was happy to take it to Draco on his birthday.

 

A month later, just before their second year. Draco sent Harry a small stuffed cat. That is sitting on Harry’s bed. 

 

Now Draco is going to be sixteen tomorrow and Harry has to wrap his gift. Harry’s father is standing behind him, staring at the gift. “Son, you know this passive aggressive birthday gift war is getting ridiculous, right?”

 

“Shut up and help me wrap this giant stuffed panda,”  Harry tells him. 

 

“Alright, but you need to just tell Draco how you feel. That last gift you got is still shooting hearts out every time you open it.”  James is talking about the music box that shoots out red hearts when Harry opens it. One gift that did not go to school with him, even if only Harry can open it. 

 

“Draco and I fight at school father. I am sure the hearts are joke.” 

 

“Harry, it is not a joke. The first time you opened it, it said, “I Love You.”

 

Harry pauses wrapping the bow around the Panda. He is right. Draco’s voice did come out of the box, and it did say, “I love you.” In fact… Draco went out of his way to be nice this year. He really did look disappointed when Harry did not say anything or react. Maybe now he should reply.

 

“Father, how do I charm this panda to say, ‘I Love You, Draco,’ every time Draco touches it?” 

 

“Well son, your uncle Remus did that very thing to a stuffed wolf he once gave Sirius...” James helps Harry charm the panda to do what Harry plans. Harry also decides to make the bow glow, and to change colors based on Harry’s emotions in regards Draco, with a note attached to the panda’s paw. Four owls later and the panda is off to Draco.

 

It takes three days for Harry to get a reply.

 

_ Dear Harry, _

 

_ I would love to go on date with you in Diagon Alley. _

_ Thank you for the panda, I love him. _

_ I also love you, Harry Potter. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Draco Malfoy _

 

On Harry’s sixteenth birthday he receives a giant stuffed dragon with a glowing bow around its neck that changes colors based on Draco emotions toward Harry. Harry also receives a bracelet that does the same thing. 

 

Harry gives Draco a matching bracelet during their date. 


End file.
